a leap of faith
by AL0LT0
Summary: a cody/bariss fic which begins as a songfic to  'as she's walkin' away' but thanks to a little encouragement has lead to a story. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first song fic and it may or may not lead into a real story I'll leave it as incomplete just in case the song is 'as she's walking away' by the 'zac brown band' I don't own the song or star wars.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**We never spoke a word but every thought she had I heard from across the room,**

Cody watched the young Mirialan standing dutifully next to her master. She had her lovely hands folded neatly in front of her and was watching politely as her master spoke to General Kenobi.

_God she's gorgeous. _He thought.

**We was standing face to face, I couldn't find the words to say,**

**Give me one more move,**

"What do you think commander?" General Kenobi asked him. Cody realized that he had just tuned out for the entire conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"Um your strategy seems solid sir." Cody said, it had been the first thing that came to his mind. The General seemed to take that as a good answer because he turned back to his conversation with General Unduli. Cody tried to pay attention but all he could think about was the girl standing next to the generals listening so politely.

_O god Cody what's wrong with you? _He asked himself.

**I don't even know her name, I guess foolish pride's to blame;**

Bariss office noticed the clone commander staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"We will be exiting hyperspace soon perhaps you should get some rest." she heard her master say. She nodded politely, bowed to the 2 Jedi and left the room.

**Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away,**

**And my heart won't tell my mind to tell what my mouth what it should say,**

**May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,**

**Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away.**

Cody watched as the beautiful young women left. Heck he didn't even remember her name but all he wanted was to talk to her.

"Sir I'm going to ensure the troopers are ready in case we encounter hostility upon exiting hyperspace," he said quickly. Excusing himself from the generals' conversation before slipping out of the room. He followed the padawan down the hall.

**Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away,**

**Son, I missed my chance,**

Cody followed the young women to the hanger deck were he spotted her speaking to several of the clone troopers. He pondered for a moment whether or not he should talk to her. Cody had just decided ageist it when Commander Gree interrupted his thoughts.

"Hay Cody what's up?" Gree asked. Cody didn't answer still watching the young Jedi out of the corner of his eye.

"O. I see." Gree said knowingly. "Her names Bariss Offie nice girl you awt to talk to her." Cody watched as Gree walked off towards the bridge probably on his way to see Kenobi and Unduli.

"I met a girl like her wile on leave on Corascant didn't act though," Gree informed him over his shoulder. "don't make the same mistake Cody."

**Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase,**

**Ask her to dance, go on, son,**

Cody looked at the young women talking and laughing with the men. He mustered his courage and walked over.

His brothers stood at attention when they saw him but he quickly set them at ease. Soon he was a part of the conversation laughing next to the beautiful young padawan as they exited hyperspace.

**You might fall down on your face,**

**Roll the dice and have some faith;**

The mission was over. The apparent separatist forces in the Degama system had turned out to be nothing more than a rumor. The solders and Jedi were now getting a 2-week leave on Corascant, which was a very rare and unexpected pleasantry. Cody was glad that he had been assigned to the mission even if it was a waste of time. After all he'd met Bariss hadn't he?

**Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away,**

**When your heart won't tell your mind to tell what your mouth what it should say,**

They had just docked on Coruscant. Bariss was planning to spend her time here studying with the healers and her fellow padawans. She wasn't about to let this important learning opportunity go to waste. Then she saw Commander Cody approaching. He was wearing his fatigues due to the fact it was ageists regulation for clone troopers to were armor or carry blasters while on leave.

"Bariss may I speak with you?" he asked. Bariss blinked. Surprised by his lack of formality.

"Of coarse commander." she replied. _Is something wrong? _She thought.

**May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,**

**Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away.**

"Is there something wrong Commander?" Bariss asked him. Cody had pulled the padawan into one of the side hallways of the hanger deck between the clone barracks and the Jedi temple. He shifted his wait uncomfortably

"I'm not shore how to do this…" he said uncertainly. Bariss looked at him confused.

_What is he… _her thought was cut of as Cody pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**You might fall down on your face,**

**Roll the dice and have some faith;**

Bariss was utterly shocked she felt Cody twist his moth into hers. His arms began to snake around her waist and he pulled her closer. Bariss felt his tong begin to press between her lips into her mouth. She pulled away and stared at him for a moment in shook. Then she turned and ran. Cody just stared after her. He scowled.

_Cody you idiot! _He mentally screamed at himself,_ as if sh_e _would have ever been interested in you. Stupid clone!_

**Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away,**

**When your heart won't tell your mind to tell what your mouth what it should say,**

**May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,**

**Don't be fallin', fallin' in, fallin' in love as she's walking away.**

**

* * *

**

_**Well what do you think? I'd really appreciate review singed or anonymous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay well here's chapter 2 (I wasn't goanna post it but a certain tom sloan convinced me other wise) this part does not go along with any song but I may use music for inspiration in the future.**

* * *

Aurora Lunar sat in her room in the Jedi temple the young Mandalorian Jedi was just about to get ready for bed when she heard a crazed knocking on her door. She got up and opened it.

"Hay Bariss what's…" she began

"I can't believe this!" Bariss shouted angrily she storming past Aurora into her bedroom.

"No, come right in I'm not doing anything" Aurora mumbled sarcastically

"I'm sorry Master Lunar…" Bariss began

"Aurora" the Jedi corrected

"Aurora… I just didn't no who elts to go to" Bariss looked like she might start crying.

"Take a seat" the Mandalorian Jedi ordered Bariss did and sat down on Master Lunar's bed she stared at the ground. "What happened" Aurora asked sitting next to her.

"Commander Cody he…" Bariss buried her head in her hands.

"What did Cody do!" Aurora asked alarmed she would kill him. Whatever it was it must have been bad, if Bariss was this upset about it. "Did he hurt you!" she demanded.

"No…" Bariss said close to tears.

"Then what happened?" Aurora supposed she was showing a little too much emotion for a Jedi knight but she didn't especially care.

"He… he kissed me!" Bariss broke down crying. Aurora wasn't shore how to respond to that.

"Congratulations?" she tried it came out as more of a question.

"For what!" Bariss sobbed, "getting kicked out of the Jedi order?" Aurora looked stunned.

"Bariss your not getting kicked out of the order."

"Yes I am!" she sobbed, "attachment is forbidden!"

"First of all _he_ kissed _you_ that's not attachment second of all…"

* * *

**Several Jedi love stories later...**

Bariss looked shock by what Master Lunar had just told her. "So… all those Jedi…"

"That's right almost every Jedi in the galaxy has been in a relationship at one point. About _half_ of them are in secret relationships right _now_" Aurora reassured her.

"Than why do they still have the attachment laws?" Bariss asked calming down slightly Aurora sighed,

"The old fools don't realize what's going on. All the Jedi in relationships keep it a secret and think there the only ones breaking the rules. Because everyone elts is keeping there relationships a secret as well." Bariss gave a watery smile.

"I still can't believe Master Windu has a crush on Master Luminara!" Bariss confided Aurora laughed

"Ya Mace as big a stick in a mud as he is, is still human and apparently so is Luminara it seems to me she has eyes for a certain Nautolan Jedi master" Bariss looked shocked at this revelation. _My Master has a crush on Kit Fisco?_

"Master Luminara tout me to lock my feelings away. To ignore attachment… how could she be so hypocritical?" Bariss demanded angrily.

"Calm down Bariss." aurora soothed "Now please explain to me _exactly_ what happened with you and Cody."

"Well" Bariss began "it all started when Master Kenobi's and Master Luminara's units were assigned to the same mission. There had been rumors that the separatists were building an outpost somewhere in the Degama system and we were ordered to investigate. That's were I first met Cody. He seemed like a nice enough man if a little odd. But the more I saw him the stranger he behaved. And just now when we touched down on Coruscant… he said he needed to talk to me… and the next thing I knew…" she buried her head in her hands again "o Master what _am_ I going to do?"

Aurora answered her with a question "how did you feel when he kissed you?"

"Well shocked first of all," Bariss replied.

"Did you…" Aurora searched for the right words "enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it?" Bariss looked surprised "I… I don't know I… yes… yes I think… I think I did" Aurora gave her a sisterly hug and grinned.

"Then I promise it will all work out," the Mandalorian Jedi said smiling "now go get some sleep it's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Bariss nodded she looked slightly confused but left feeling much better.

"Ooo Cody" Aurora moaned as soon as Bariss was out of ear shot "I never thought I'd see the day when one of the most cautious commanders in the clone army took a leap of fate like that."

Aurora picked up her COM link _"Heat Paint Zero you guys still awake?" _she asked into it. _"Mando's never sleep"_ came Paints replied load music could be heard blaring in the back round. It seemed Paint and Heat had succeeded in getting Zero of base. Aurora smiled _"I need you boys to do me a favor…"_

* * *

_**Well? Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so hears chapter three! It seems we have a new favorite! You guys seem to like this story more than any of my others!**

* * *

When the conversation was over Paint deactivated his COM link.

"What's up?" Heat asked coming up behind him the loud noises of the bar made it so he was practically shouting.

"Better get Zero, Aurora needs a favor and after that incident back on Dantooine we owe her." Paint replied,

"What incident?" Heat asked

You remember!" Paint began "With the giant inflatable…"

"O' ya! Good times!" Heat cut his brother of before he could finish that particular sentence.

"So were _is _Zero?" Paint asked changing the subject.

"Last I saw him he was being scared stiff by a twilek who wanted to…" Heat didn't finish his sentence when he saw the look on his brother's tattooed face. "What! You said yourself he needs to cut loose"

"No its not that its just… how come he gets all the pretty girls when he's not even interested in dating?" Paint asked mock pouting. Heat shook his head.

"Life aint fair." he agreed. Just then they heard someone shout something in Mandalorian that in more appropriate terms translated to…

"_Get her away from me! God this is the last time I ever…"_

"I suppose we better go rescue him," Heat said with a shrug.

"Ya besides we need to get out of hear and start planning for tomorrow," Paint agreed.

"What's tomorrow?" Heat asked as he managed to pull the young twilek girl off of Zero and the three made there why to the exit. Paint grinned evilly.

"Were goanna kidnap Commander Cody."

* * *

**The next night**

Commander Cody was flat out miserable. The man sat on his bed in the commander's barracks and was busy killing brain cells by knocking himself in the head._ You stupid clone! _He mentally screamed at himself_ as_._ If a Jedi would ever be interested in you! Especially a Jedi like her! I mean what were you thinking! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu… _his mental discipline was cut short by a nock on his door.

Cody sighed and stood up, he walked over to the door and hit a glowing red button, which slid open the automatic door. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Standing in the doorway were three generic clones, except they were far from normal. The one in the center who appeared to be the leader had more tattoos covering his face and arms than Cody had ever seen on anyone. His hair was also long. Hanging down his back in a ponytail that had been died an extremely noticeable shade of neon green. To top it of he had his nose, eyebrow lip and the top and bottom of one of his ears pierced.

After Cody got over the initial shock of the first clone he noticed the 2 standing next to him. The one on the right had shoulder length hair that was died yellow, red and orange his skin was also somewhat tanner than that of most clones.

The third man was almost normal looking. He had standard black hair with a thin silver streak running through it. His hair was cut to an average military length and he had a small tattoo on his forehead of the number 0.

All three of the clones were wearing civilian clothing of different styles and looked like they were ready to go out. The one with the 0 tattoo was wearing a brown leather backpack that bulged strangely.

"Hay sir! Were…" the one on the right began but Cody cut him off.

"From the 666th." Cody guessed.

"That's right! I'm Heat the guy with the tattoos is Paint and over there is Zero what gave it away?" the soldier asked. Cody chose not to reply to that.

_So the rumors are true General Lunar really does have the weirdest solders under her command._ Cody thought to himself. The one named Zero pouted.

"That's not a very nice thing to think," he stated.

"You _herd _my thoughts?" Cody exclaimed.

"We can talk about that later." Paint cut in quickly changing the subject. "Right now…" he pulled a set of Civilian clothing out of his brothers bag. "Were going out" he tossed the cloths at Cody.

"You can't be serious!" Cody said staring at the 3. The look they gave him said they were dead serious and that if he didn't hurry up and get changed he'd find out why the 666th had such a terrifying reputation. Cody sighed "fine." and he quickly slid the door closed.

He immerged from his room about 15 minutes later showered, shaven and dressed in the long sleeve whit shirt, black pants and black jacket. Without his gun he felt completely unarmed and helpless. Zero smirked.

"Don't worry you get used to the whole no weapons thing." Zero assured him. Cody stared at him but decided not to ask how he knew what he was thinking.

"All right let's get this over with." Cody sighed, "were are we going anyway?" Paint grinned.

"Donovan's" he answered. And the 4 headed off base catching the hyper-train into the center of Coriscants more reputable party district.

* * *

**At the Jedi temple**

"Master Lunar…" Barriss began.

"Aurora." The Mandalorian cut in.

"Aurora… are you shore about this? I feel so… odd." she looked at herself in Auroras full body mirror.

Barriss was wearing a small black sleeveless dress, which Master Lunar had lent her. It was short and showed of her legs which were covered only by see throw black leggings. Her hair was covered only by a very small strip of black cloth that extended over no more than what was required according to the tradition of her people. Looking in the mirror Barriss could even see her ears something she had never been able to do before.

"You look great." Aurora assured her.

Master Lunar herself was wearing a blue dress, which came down to her knees. She had on see through blue tights and had her long blond hair hanging down rather than up in a ponytail.

"Now come on," Aurora urged, "we have a train to catch." The 2 young women left Auroras room.

"I still don't see why you're making me go out to this dance club." Barriss mumbled. "How is it supposed to help me with Cody?"

"All will be revealed in time my young apprentice." Aurora said mocking the voice of a much older Jedi general.

As the 2 women walked down the hall of the temple they received several strange looks from Jedi and padawans alike. They were about to make it to the door when Yoda stopped them.

"Going somewhere you are?" he asked Barriss seriously considered turning tail and running but Aurora just smiled down at the Jedi master.

"Yes, I am taking young Padawan Offie out to experience the inner cultures of Coriscant," she informed him.

"Going out dancing you are." Yoda stated.

"It is a _very _important cultural experience." Aurora replied calmly.

"No drinking there will be." Yoda said flatly.

"Master please its like you don't know me at all. As if I would get a 16-year-old girl drunk! " Aurora looked exasperated Barriss stared at her certain the Jedi had just signed both there death warrants.

Yoda chuckled. "Go then you may but get into trouble you must not."

"Of coarse master." Aurora said bowing Barriss followed her example. The Mandalorian then continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Barriss had to run to catch up. She did her best not to question the Jedi's sanity as the 2 stepped onto the hyper-train.

_Good. _Aurora thought examining the faces of her fellow passengers._ The boys caught the train before us. _She felt relived.

"Master wear exactly are we going?" Barriss asked looking up slightly at the taller women.

"Donovan's." Master Lunar answered with a smile.

* * *

**So auroras evil plan is coming together! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya you guys are so in love with this. I never thought it would be this popular! In fact at first I was almost considering not posting it at all! But enough from me read and enjoy!**

* * *

Donavan's was a higher-class dance club in the more reputable part of Coriscants party district. The drinks were over priced and the people were a little snobby but it was one of the few places were off duty clones could go in groups of more than 2 without getting themselves beaten to a pulp by half drunk anti-war "pacifists".

The music blared loudly and a good number of people were on the floor dancing. The music was provided by a live band at the front of the room, which consisted of several instruments and 2 singers. Cody and the other three took a seat at the crowded bar and listened to the music.

**I like that boom boom pow Them chickens jackin' my style They try copy my swagger I'm on that next shift now I'm so 3008 You so 2000 and late I got that boom, boom, boom That future boom, boom, boom.**

Cody was so caught up in the lyrics he didn't notice when Paint and Zero snuck off into the crowed.

"_This is Zero" _Zero reported from were he was hiding with his laptop. _"I'm hacked into the light system. Aurora you got Bariss here yet?"_

"_Were coming in the front door" A_urora reported,_ "Paint you all set on your end?"_

"_Roger that" _Paint replied_ "our evil plan is coming together"_

"_Good give Heat the signal. As soon as this song ends we go into action" _Aurora ended the conversation just in time to give Bariss an innocent look, before they entered the club.

**(Let the beat) Let the beat (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)**

The song finally came to an end. A short skinny gungan ran up onto the stage and whispered something in the male singers ear. He grinned and went back to the mic.

"Ok people listen up" he said addressing the crowd. "We got a special karaoke request hear tonight. Can I get Cody Kenobi on the stage please" just then Cody felt Heat push him off the bar stool and before he was shore what was happening the commander was being dragged up onto the stage.

"Wait... What! you cant…" Cody began to protest

"Is all yos bro" the singer said shoving the mic into his hand and stepping off the stage.

_I am going to kill those 3_ Cody thought angrily looking out at the crowd of expecting faces he spotted Paint and Heat standing next to the stage. He glared at them deeply but they didn't seem to notice.

"What you want ta sing sugar?" the twilek women who was playing electric guitar asked him.

Cody was busy glaring at his brothers. He saw Paint jab his thumb over his shoulder as if pointing to something. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a faint spot light fell over the crowd it landed on one very beautiful Mirialan girl.

_Bariss _Cody thought in dismay "oh my gosh…" he mumbled to himself.

"You herd him buys we playin 'oh my gosh' by Usher" the twilek reported to the rest of the band.

"Wait what?" Cody said looking surprised "I don't know the words!"

"No problem sugar just read the cues," she pointed to karaoke screen next to the stage as the band started playing. Cody took a deep breath.

_When this is over I'm going to kill those boys._ Cody though but he did as he was told and quickly picked up the song.

**Oh myyyy**

**Oh myy gosh**

**I did it again; so I'm gone let the beat drop**

Cody managed to hide his surprise as the microform automatically deepened his voice for the last 2 words.

**Oh myy gosh**

**Baby let me.**

**Baby let me.**

**Baby let me.**

The band provided the back up voices as he continued.

**Baby let me love you downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya**

**Baby I can break you downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy, it make me want to say Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Ohh myy gosh**

Cody was surprised to hear the audience answer him in the words of the song.

**It makes me want to say**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight This was something special; this was just like dynamite**

**Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style**

He felt his face go a new shade of red with those lines, and saw with a strange feeling of satisfaction as Bariss' cheeks darkened in color as well.

**Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,**

**Ooh (oooh) she got it allll**

**Sexy from her head to the toes**

**& I want it all, it all, it all**

**Baby let me love you downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya**

**Baby I can break you downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya**

**Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy, it make me want to say Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Ohh myy gosh**

Though he would never admit it Cody was actually starting to enjoy this.

**You make me want to say**

**You make me wants say**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh feel so? For honey out of all the girls up in this club This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love Girl you something special, you just like dynamite oh, oh, oh, oh a oh, oh outta sight**

**Fell in love with honey like my, oh my Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my, Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?**

Aurora nodded in approval from were she stood beside Bariss who was blushing deeper and deeper with each verse.

**Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll Sexy from her head to the toes & I want it all, it all, it all**

**So, honey let me love you downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya Baby I can break it downnn**

**There's so many ways to love ya**

**Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy, you make me want to say.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh my gosh oh my gosh**

**Oh myy oh my gosh I did it again so I'm gone let the beat drop Oh, oh, oh myy Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my Ooh my gosh**

Cody hoped of the stage and was greeted by a roar of applause.

_Ok so maybe those boys aren't so bad after all_ Cody admitted to himself. Without thinking he walked up to Bariss. She smiled shyly at him and Aurora backed up to give them space.

"You have a very nice singing voice commander" Bariss commented

"Thank the cloners" Cody replied with a smile. But then he frowned. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Bariss just grinned at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she replied.

"Commander would you… I mean… would you like to… um" Cody stammered not quit shore how to put it.

"Come on man just ask er ta dance!" Cody heard someone shout from behind him. His face turned bright red. And he glanced over his shoulder to see the male singer had returned to his spot at the mic and was staring pointedly at them. The room was strangely silent. Cody took a deep breath.

"Bariss would you like to dance?" he finally asked nervously

"Of course Cody" she replied.

"All right!" Cody heard the man on stage shoat "this next song goes out ta that cute little couple on the dance floor so were goanna slow it down a bit give em some time to get aaa reacquainted" there was a ripple of laughter through the crowd which quickly died down when the music started to play and everyone found a partner.

Cody gingerly placed his hands around Bariss' waist she in turn hung her arms around his neck and they slowly began to sway to the music.

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby, when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

Cody looked down at the beautiful young women in his arms. She looked back up at him and smiled Cody nervously leaned down until his lips were inches from hers.

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**

**I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

Bariss was the one who closed the gap between them there was no fear this time no shock no uncertainty just one long, lovely, passionate kiss. When they finally separated for air all Cody wanted was more. It was a hunger he had never before known but he liked it. He gingerly rested his for head on Bariss' trying to communicate all his love to her.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby, you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

**Oh, it feels like the first time every time**

**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

Bariss finally understood what love was she had read about it in books that she had smuggled into the temple she had heard about it from others but now she finally understood for herself what love was. And she loved Cody. They slowly reentered their kiss but more gently this time. Soft like the music they danced to.

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oh, every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

Aurora, Paint, Zero, and Heat watched it all from the side of the dance floor. Paint held out his fist and Aurora knocked hers ageist it.

"Why Kenobi" she asked referring to the last name Paint had chosen to give Cody. Paint shrugged.

"Cody Fett didn't exactly sound right," he answered

"So… we even for Dantooine?" Heat asked breaking into their conversation.

"It's a stretch…" Aurora began. She watched as Bariss and Cody went in for another soft kiss "but ya were even" she concluded with a smile.

* * *

**Well… Cody and Bariss are together yay! I'm goanna move this story to complete for now but never fear this is far from the end for our 2 love birds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's back baby! Did you really think I would just abandon you like that? This story is way to popular!**

* * *

Cody made his way back to the commander's barracks alone. His brothers having left the club with general Lunar about an hour before he and Barriss had finish 'breaking the rules.' He could still feel the soft presence of Barriss' lips on his. Cody loved that feeling. He _never_ wanted to give it up. He wanted to run up the steps of the Jedi temple find Barriss and kiss her with the same breathless passion they had shared not an hour before. Cody loved the way she kissed. It was like nothing he had ever experience before. Not that he had any past experience with women to compare it to, but Cody was shore no one in the galaxy could kiss like Barriss.

Cody walked into the commander's barracks to find Paint lying with his head propped up on the bed next to his.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked slightly confused by his presence. "These are the officers barracks." Paint sat up and mocked offence.

"I sir happen to be the second in command of the 666th specialist battalion. Is that high ranking enough for you or should I put in a request for promotion?" Cody stared at him the nights bliss momentarily forgotten.

"_You're_ the captain of the 666th?" He asked in astonishment. Paint smiled like he had just won the lottery.

"Phwoar ya!" Paint replied. Cody shook his head in disbelief. Earning a raised eyebrow from Paint. "You don't believe me?"

"No it's not that…" Cody began. "Its just I should have known. How many ink faced clones can there be in the galaxy?"

"Ink faced!" Paint exclaimed. "Is that what you 212th big shots call me behind my back?"

"O no never." Cody lied. "They call you _much_ worse things than that." Paint shook a finger at the commander.

"You better watch it lover boy," Paint warned with a smile. "You don't get to be the captain of the 666th by sittin' around and taking smack like that." Cody put up his fists as if ready to fight.

"I aint scared of you rainbow."

"Oho your goanna wish you didn't call me that scar face." Paint said standing up off his bunk.

"Di'kut."

"Chakaar."

"Shabla Alor'ad."

"Shadla al'verde."

"Or'dinii."

"mirsh'kyramud"

"Besom."

"Mir'osik." Cody opened his mouth as if to reply but then closed it again. Paint laughed, "Don't feel bad lover boy no one can out insult me." Cody scowled and knocked his brother up side the head. "Ow!" Paint complained.

"Don't feel bad ink face no one can hit harder than me." Cody said with a smile as he began to change out of the cloths Paint the other two had forced on him.

"So how did things go after we left?" Paint asked, flopping down on his bed and propping his head up by folding his arms behind it. Cody shrugged as he pulled on one of his fatigue shirts.

"Ah you now some of this a little of that." he laid back on his bed now fully dressed in his fatigues. Paint rolled his eyes.

"Come on, talk after all whatever happened you have me and my boys to thank." Paint encouraged.

"Well aren't you humble." Cody replied sarcastically. Paint gave him a look. Cody sighed. "We kissed, we danced… we kissed." He looked across the narrow room at his brother. "What about you? You can't expect me to believe you just came back here after you left the club." Paint chuckled softly.

"Well Heat dragged Zero off to go clubbing and Aurora went back to the temple." Paint explained, "I went over to the medical facility. Wanted to check up on some of my boys who are stuck in there."

"You have men in the hospital here?" Cody asked looking surprised. From what he had heard the 666th rarely had casualties.

"Ya." Paint answered. "Normally we tend to our own wounded. But we figured it was a good idea to bring some here to Corascant. Can't have the higher ups thinkin were invincible and sendin us on suicide missions now can we?" Cody nodded.

"I see what you mean. Good to remind the generals that were only human." Cody agreed. "Besides I heard your unit has one of the lowest death rates in the clone army." Paint laughed.

"Ya we've never had to leave a man behind. Aurora would kick our shebs if we did." Paint smiled. "She's always telling us it's the man before the mission. She says you can recover from a lost battle but you can never bring back the dead."

"She's got some radically different ideas than most Jedi I know." Cody thought out loud.

"Ya" Paint agreed. "You better be glad to. If it weren't for her and her need to medal neither you nor Barriss would have been at that club in the first place." Cody nodded.

"Thank her for me will ya." He smiled. "It was a great night."

"Note to self." Paint muttered just loud enough for Cody to hear. "Its ok to kidnap a commanding officer if he enjoys it." Cody threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Barriss flopped down on her bed and sighed. She and Cody had danced the night away and had some how ended up in one of the back booths kissing. The many songs they had danced to still played themselves over in her head from country rock; to rap, to pop the band had just kept playing, and they had just kept dancing. After the club had closed they had reluctantly parted ways with the promise of meet again tomorrow.

Barriss had never felt so happy before in her life. It was like an entirely new part of existence had opened itself up to her. Full of strange new feelings and emotions she had only dreamed of in the past. But a little voice in the back of her mind just wouldn't let her enjoy it.

_He's master Kenobi's second in command, your master Undli's padawan. You may never get to see him. _Barriss could already feel the pain of being separated from Cody even though she knew they would see each other in the morning.

Suddenly Barriss understood why attachment was forbidden. It hurt to be away from those you loved. But at the same time it was worth it.

Barriss pictured one of the long sweet kisses she and Cody had shared. _O yes _she thought. _Defiantly worth it._

* * *

**As usual please review o and ****Thank Shakespeareaddict for motivating me to write more of this. To Shakespeareaddict I defiantly plan on using your idea in the up coming chapters. To the rest of you your just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what that idea was. Aren't I evil!**

**P.S. in case your wondering about what Cody and Paint were calling each other here's the translations. **

**Chakaar= in our language its a ****b*$h or a b%!$%&d (literally "grave robber")**

**Di'kut**** – jerk, moron, idiot, etc. **

**Shabla Alor'ad**** – screwed up captain**

**Shabla al'verde**** – screwed up commander **

**Besom**** - unhygienic person, someone with no manners**

**or'dinii– a complete lunatic**

**Mir'osik**** - Dung for brains**

**Mirsh'kyramud****- boring person (literally "brain killer")**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow that took longer than expected! Sorry about the wait but my computer did something very mean to me *dramatic pause* it decided to just up and delete this chapter half way through! So ya that happened.**

* * *

"SIR WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!" Boil shouted over the defining explosions.

"I KNOW!" Cody shouted back he paused his firing on the advancing droids just long enough to activate his COM link. "SIR OUR POSITION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" Cody shouted into his wrist COM. Hoping to get his generals attention.

"Were on our way Cody." The general replied calmly. Cody deactivated his COM and went back to firing on the droids. But for every one he knocked down another seemed to jump up in its place. Another defining explosion went off not 5 meters away from him.

"ARGH!" Cody turned his head slightly to see Boil clutching his arm, which had a rather large piece of shrapnel sticking out of it.

"GERMS GO TAKE CARE OF BOIL I'LL COVER YOU!" Cody ordered the medic who was taking shelter behind a rock pile slightly closer to Boils position. The medic gave him a thumbs-up and darted out from behind his cover taking off towards Boils position. Cody ran out into the droids cross hairs and laid down a continual array of fire temporarily preventing them from taking a shot on Germs.

"ARGH!" Cody shouted as he felt a hot red plasma bolt slam into his shoulder he clutched the wounded immediately, trying stop the bleeding. One of the clankers took advantage of his momentary distraction and tossed a thermal detonator the bomb rolling to a stop at Cody's feet. The Commander ran as fast as he could to get out of the blast zone. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Cody felt a white-hot pain hit his back and a sudden numbness passed over his body.

The first thing Cody thought about after being hit by the detonator was medals, all kinds of medals. New medals, old medals, medals for courage, and valor, medals for loyalty. Cody thought idly of the medals he had received, of medals he had given to others, he thought of medals taken in honor of fallen brother's he thought of medals left behind. Cody wondered what would happen to his medals when he was gone, if they would be left to rust on the unforgiving battlefield that finally seceded in claiming his soul or if they would be instead passed on to those closest to him. Cody could hear familiar voices some were in the distance calling his name.

"Sir…" the voices seemed so distant almost not there at all. "Sir hang on, please…." Some were they wanted him to stay awake to keep fighting. But he was just… so… tiered.

"Commander…" the generals voice now but maybe it wasn't they all seemed so far away. "Get him on the med transport…" why was he going on a med transport? Cody felt a sudden wave of fresh pain wash over his body like when he tried to move a limb after it got hit with shrapnel only this pain was all over his body.

Cody felt his stomach drop the way it did when a ship left planetary orbit. Cody felt something sharp and thin sink into his arm.

"A sedative…" someone, most likely a brother, said. A new wave of exhaustion smashed against his brain.

The last thing Cody though about before he blacked out was a beautiful young Mirialan with diamond shaped tattoos.

* * *

Barriss Offie stood dutifully next to her master who was in the middle of a holographic conversation with master Kenobi. Barriss was only half listening though. Something felt… off in the force like there was something important happening that she should know about. She forced herself to pay attention in case something important was said that she would need to know later.

"…And how are things from your position master Kenobi?" master Unduli asked the blue holographic image of the other Jedi.

"Not good." Kenobi replied stroking his beard absentmindedly. "We've lost a lot of ground to the separatists and trooper casualties have become dangerously high. My own commander is still in intensive care."

"What?" Barriss practically shouted not entirely shore she had heard him correctly.

"Padawan." Master Unduli said sternly. "Do not speak out of turn."

"Y-yes master." Barriss stuttered her entire being radiating complicated emotions that a Jedi most likely should not feel. General Kenobi coughed reminding the master and padawan that he was there.

"Well if that's all I best be on my way." Kenobi said almost dismissively.

"Until next time master Kenobi." Master Lumanara said bowing Barriss followed suit but her thoughts still clung to Obi wan's words. Cody was hurt, badly. Barriss felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Master." She asked her throat dry. "May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." It wasn't a total lie. Barriss really was feeling very ill at the moment.

"You may padawan." Luminara said with a slight nod. "Do not forget to meditate before sleeping."

"Yes master." Barriss said quickly. She bowed, and then turned on her heals leaving as quickly as she possibly could. Gree, who had been standing near by, watched her with concern. He slipped out of the command center as soon as he got a chance and took off down the hall towards the Jedi's barracks. He found Barriss her head buried in a pillow fighting off sobs.

"Commander." Gree said taking a seat on the edge of her bunk. "Are you all right?" Gree had always felt like a kind of big brother to Barriss and the lat thing he wanted was for something to be bothering his 'little sister' so much.

"Cody…" Barriss gasped her breathing raged. "He's… he's…" Gree patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm shore the commander will be fine." He reassured her.

"How do you know?" Barriss snapped. Gree looked hurt but continued.

"He's my brother. Were hatch mates for god sack! If there's one thing I know it's that Cody is to stubborn to die." Gree looked at her slightly puzzled. "Why are you so upset about this? Its not like clones haven't been injured before." Barriss folded her hands in her lap and stared contently down at them. Suddenly she found herself telling Gree everything. From when Cody had kissed her in the back hall all the way to the 2 wonderful weeks they had spent together during leave. When Barriss had finished her story Gree just shook his head in disbelief.

"When I told him he should go for it I didn't think he would try something like that…" Gree mumbled. It wasn't like Cody to pull something like that he was always such a careful planer… Gree mentally face palmed himself when he realized that Cody had probably spent the entire flight from the degama system to Coriscant planning that little… event. Gree sighed looking at the mirialan sitting next to him.

"You really think Cody will be ok?" Barriss asked nervously fiddling with her hands. Gree nodded.

"I know so." He replied. "That little bugger isn't getting out of my 'hurt her and I break something your going to need later' speech that easily." Barriss smiled and gave the commander before her a quick sisterly hug.

"Thank you Gree."

"Any time commander." Gree replied waving it off. He felt like a father who had just given his kid the worlds greatest Christmas present without giving them anything at all. Gree stood and left the room leaving the mirialan to meditate.

Barriss sat cross-legged on her bed. Gree's words were comforting but she still found herself worrying about Cody. _Her _Cody. Barriss was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. If she couldn't be with Cody physically maybe she could be with him mentally. Barriss quickly submerged herself in a deep force induced trance and focused on finding the commanders presence. A small smile curled onto the mirialans lips.

"There you are." She whispered softly.

* * *

**He! He! So there it is! Hope you liked. Please drop off a review and let me know how you feel. (seriously if you don't review I wont right!)**

**o ya almost forgot you can all thank Shakespeareaddict for giving me the inspiration on this chapter so ya say thanks you shakspeareaddict!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ok something is going on here! I've done like 6 authors notes in the last week or so and no one has shown up! Wear are they!**

**Aurora: hay have you seen Paint or any of the other guys around here?**

**Me: noooo wear are they?**

**Aurora: I don't know they disappeared after Bang blew a hole in the hospital wall on Coriscant…**

***Both notice readers for the first time***

**Aurora: um… I think they want to hear the story all ready.**

**Me: um… ya… *cues story***

**

* * *

**

The melancholy beeping of Cody's heart monitor provided an oddly soothing lullaby for the commander, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He remembered getting hit by the thermal, then being lowered into the bacta tank, and his last memory was of being taken out of the bacta tank.

Cody was in the middle of what he referred to as 'the twilight zone.' When he could hear things happening around him but he couldn't respond to them. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was going on.

One of the more annoying after affects of bacta tanks.

Cody knew that he was lying on a bed in the med bay. He could tell because of the soft fabric beneath him. And the light medical fatigues he was wearing.

The med droid was talking which meant that someone, probably General Kenobi, was in the room. Cody groaned mentally. He hated for anyone to see him so weak least of all his general… Cody's train of thought was cut short by a strange presence that seemed to fill up his entire body. He gasped internally when he felt familiar soft female lips press against his. They were there but in a way they weren't Cody wasn't sure if it was some kind of crazy bacta dream or not but one thing was for sure… he wasn't going to pass it up. Cody slowly begin to work his lips against those of the presence. He suppressed a moan of pleaser as Barriss sent him mental images of the passion they were sharing.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum my Cyar'ika" Cody whispered to her felling his heartbeat quicken at the knowledge that she was, in a sense, with him.

_What does that mean? _He heard her think questioningly.

_I love you my darling. _Cody responded in thought. The mental presence of her lips against his returned and his heart pounded against his chest.

_This is just perfect… _Cody thought blissfully.

* * *

Obi wan stood by the door listening intently to the medical droids explanation of Cody condition.

"We have removed him from the bacta tank, sir. He should be regaining consciousness soon."

"Thank you." Obi wan said stroking his beard absently. The med droid left to care for another patient. Leaving Obi wan alone with the Commander.

Obi wan looked at the younger man with concern. Obi

He heard the commander moan softly and watched as the younger mans lips began to move almost as though he were attempting to speak.

Obi wan moved stepped to see if he could pick up on some of the commander's words. But Cody didn't seem to be talking. Obi wan stared at the man before him.

_Something about how the way he's moving his mouth… _Obi wan felt his face heat up when he realized what the Commander was doing.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum my Cyar'ika." Cody mumbled huskily. Obi wan left the medical room quickly. He new those words all to well. Satine had said them to him once when they were young.

"Well this is just perfect!" Obi wan mumbled sarcastically. _My commander is fantasizing about women!_

_

* * *

_

Gree left Barriss' room feeling somewhat conflicted. He turned on his heals and headed for his own personal quarters.

The young padawan was like a sister to him he wanted her to be happy. But what she was doing was against regulation. This is wear Gree felt conflicted.

_Maybe I should tell someone… _but that thought died the moment it was conceived. And he immediately regretted it. After all _he _was the one who encouraged Cody, mild mannered by the books Cody, to make an advance on the padawan. Yes it was most defiantly _his_ fault this had happened. Though from what Barriss had said General Lunar certainly had not helped… all the same it was his fault so there would not be a turning-them-in-for-court-marshal-like–a-good-little-clone moment in this situation. At least not as long as he had anything to say about it, and all thing's considered, he had a _very _big thing to say about it. Besides that Gree had his own romantic problems he had to deal with at the moment.

Namely get over, stupid-ill-conceived-what-the-phwoar-was-I-thinking-crush-on-general-and-Jedi-master-who-follows-the-rules-like-tinnies-follow-greavus.

Ya, that was defiantly on the top of his Get-done-immediately list.

* * *

Peeper was a good little trooper, he was. He did everything by the rules. Well almost everything. But he was pretty sure that there wasn't anything in the rules against looking in on other peoples personal business. (Hence his name Peeper) So ya he followed the rules. And what Peeper had just seen was defiantly _against_ the rules. So what if he only caught a glimpse of it. Peeper knew what he saw! And he had absolutely every intention of telling general Unduli that Commander Offie and Commander Gree were kissing in the padawans quarters… ok so maybe they weren't kissing… in fact they were barley hugging! But still rules were rules and so Peeper being the good little trooper he was. Decided that as soon as their unit returned to Coriscant after this mission was over. He would inform the General directly about what was going on. That would be best after all. If she found out on Coriscant it would be easier for her and the Jedi council to do something about it.

He would also have to make sure no one knew he was the one that told the general.

* * *

**Me: ya this one was a little bit shorter than usual. Sorry if it wasn't so good! i wanted to a little different type of righting... I blame the characters for disappearing! God knows were they…**

**Aurora: I didn't disappear on you.**

**Me: ya but you don't count.**

**Aurora: *pouts in a very un-Jedi-like way* why not?**

**Me: Because… well… you know what I'm the author you cant question me! Now go find the other characters so I can get back my inspiration!**

**Aurora: *huffs* fine. * Walks away* **

**Me: please review! Maybe it will make the characters come back for me!**


	8. Chapter 8

… **Ok its official my superintendent is an idiot. I mean he gave us a snow day but look outside! It's clear as day! Anyway since I had an unnecessary snow day I typed this up. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Cody sat rigid on the floor next to his bunk. It had been a week since he had been released from the med bay but he was far from 'all better'.

His shoulder still ached from the blaster wound and a dull throbbing still pulsed across his back. Which was sure to be heavily scared from the heat damage. In front of his lay pieces of his blackened armor and the Commander was busying himself with the task of repairing and repainting those pieces. The explosion had left them damaged and ugly. Not that ugly was a bad thing. Ugly was good. Ugly was intimidating. And intimidating kept you alive. No one ever stayed alive for long if they weren't intimidating.

However the damage made Cody feel insignificant some how. If he wasn't doubting his worthiness of Barriss' love before he certainly doubted it know.

_What would she want with a broken soldier? … _Cody pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He _wasn't_ broken. He could stand. He could fight. No real harm was done and he was _lucky. _Cody knew lots of brothers who hadn't been so lucky…

The commander turned at the familiar sound of shoes clinking down the hall. They were lighter than a trooper's boots but still too heavy to belong to any women. Yes Obi wan was defiantly on his way.

The door to his quarters slide open moments latter confirming Cody's suspicions.

"General." The commander acknowledged with a firm yet casual salute.

"Commander." Obi wan replied with a nod. Setting the younger man at ease. Kenobi stepped into Cody's barracks. "May I speak to you a moment?"

"Of coarse sir." Cody answered immediately, Setting down the piece of armor in his hand and giving the general his full attention. Obi wan just stared at the younger man for a moment before seeming to decide on something and taking a seat on the floor next to him.

"Cody are you seeing someone?" the commander looked at his general in surprise.

_How could he possibly know?_ Cody knew lying was not a good idea. Jedi could always tell when you were lying so instead he opted for the next best thing… manipulating the truth.

"Yes sir." Cody said firmly.

"How long?" Kenobi asked persistently.

"Just since our last leave on Coriscant sir." _A good thing he didn't ask were I meet her. _He added in his head. He wasn't to worried about Obi wan reading his thoughts. The Jedi knew he wasn't lying so he wouldn't have any reason to think he was holding something back. Obi wan looked tired.

"Cody I just need to know that you understand the dangers of a relationship. We don't need a repeat of what happened with Bly." Cody shivered at the thought. Somewhere running around Coriscant was a little boy who looked suspiciously like a clone trooper.

"Don't worry sir we haven't done _that_." it was the truth. He and Barriss hadn't done anything _that _reckless… at least not yet. Obi wan visibly relaxed.

"Good." He gave the commander a teasing grin. "I don't want to have to give you the speech about were babies come from." Cody felt his face heat up. He shook his head quickly.

"No sir!" He said enthusiastically. Obi wan clapped the younger man on the back and stood to leave.

"Good man." He said over his shoulder as he left the room. "Do get better soon. We need you on the field." Cody gave his general another casual salute.

"Will do sir." As soon as the door to his quarters closed behind the general Cody let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

_That was to close…_

_

* * *

_

Master Unduli practically ran down the halls of the Jedi temple. They had been called back for redeployment and what she had been told upon landing shocked her to her very core.

_Deep breath a Jedi does not feel anger a Jedi does not feel fear a Jedi does not feel resentment… _the list went on in her head as she struggled to keep her emotions controlled. Her padawan, _her _padawan was having an affair with _her _commander? It was border lined ludicrous! She had trained Barriss so well and Gree always seemed so sensible… she would have to take this to the council immediately and let them decide what should be done.

Luminara was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice master Lunar follow her into the council room. Luminara bowed deeply.

"Masters I fear I bring troubling news." She did not hesitate in the slightest. "It has been brought to my attention that padawan Offee is in some kind of relationship with Commander Gree." A small ripple of concern shot through the present Jedi. Master Windu was first to speak.

"Something must be done immediately."

"Take action we must. Padawan Offee a great loss would be." The small green Jedi sitting next to him nodded in agreement.

"Masters." The council turned to see a tall blond mandalorian women leaning on the doorframe casually. "If I may offer a solution…"

* * *

**I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers. XD anyway please leave a review. Come on make my day! Got to go outside now. Consider yourselves lucky I updated before I did… so review! O ya and iff you like barriss/cody go check out Canadiancloneluvers fic healing and love its really good. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It. Is. Finally. HERE! *Dies of writers exhaustion* the plot bunny ran away! *Cry's dramatically* anywho lets do this shall we? If there are any loose ends I forgot to tie up let me know.**

**

* * *

**

General Obi wan Kenobi and Padawan Barriss Offiee stood in front of the Jedi council. Barriss wasn't entirely sure why she was there or why master Kenobi was there. Obi wan had a pretty good idea though.

"Your padawan request, fulfilled it has been, master Obi wan." Master Yoda motioned to Barriss. "Barriss Offiee, your new padawan will be." Barriss was suddenly filled with a mixture of shock and utter joy.

"Yes master." Kenobi replied knowing better than to question master Yoda. The two Jedi bowed and turned to leave the council room. When the doors closed behind them Obi wan turned to Barriss. "Gather your things young one and meet me by the hanger bay in half an hour. Barriss bowed.

"Yes master." She could hardly keep the excitement out of her voice.

* * *

Barriss stood, with her pack slung over one shoulder, in the middle of the temple lobby waiting for Master Kenobi. Truthfully she was fidgeting with excitement.

_My life is perfect. _She decided firmly.

"Hello Barriss." The padawan turned to see General Lunar approaching from across the room. She smiled.

"Hello mast- Aurora." She corrected herself quickly. Aurora laughed.

"Tell you what, if it makes you feel better you can call me general Aurora, that's what my men do when they feel like using rank." The padawan nodded.

"Yes general." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Most Jedi prefer master." Aurora shrugged.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet 'vod I'm not most Jedi." She smiled in slight amusement. "We are generals in a war. I see no reason to try and sugar coat that." Barriss only nodded. She knew better than to get in an argument with General Aurora about the Jedi's position in the war. Captain Paint came up behind the mandalorian.

"There you are 'rora. I need to talk to you about something." General Lunar turned slightly to look at her captain.

"What happened to you?" she questioned taking note of Paint, now short, green hair. The captain scowled.

"Those little chakaar's Totem and Barricade that's what happened." He rubbed his hand absently over the slightly uneven green stubble. "They attacked me with safety seizures." Aurora laughed.

"Hay it was YOUR idea to make them the lieutenants you can't blame me." Paint scowled at her.

"Yes but wile they went ordinii on my hair they were shouting about how 'the general likes clean cut men!'" Aurora turned a little red.

"I may have let it slip that I prefer guys with short hair… sorry about that." she rubbed his new stubble of hair affectionately. Barriss watched the exchange with confusion.

"Are you to…?" she began to ask. Aurora laughed.

"Phwoar no. But the boys have been trying to get us together since before I can remember." Paint nodded.

"Remember the time I told them I liked girls who smell sweet?" Aurora laughed.

"Don't remind me. I smelled like a overly prissy garden for weeks!" Barriss couldn't help but smile at the exchange. "So." Aurora said turning to her with a mischievous smile. "You and Cody have any plans?" Barriss turned a little violet.

"How did you…" She trailed off with a smile. _Should have known she would have something to do with that. _"Thanks General." Aurora nodded.

"I hope it's worth it for you. I didn't exactly get away with this Scot-free." Barriss frowned.

"What do you mean?" the mandalorian sighed heavily.

"Well someone has to train Obiwans intended padawan and because master Luminara is being deployed immediately to a danger hot zone…"

"Master?" the two Jedi and clone captain turned to see a young dathomirean zabrac boy, who looked to be no more than 11, walking toward them. Aurora sighed.

"Barriss meet Torc Blith my punishment- ah… padawan." Torc glared at the woman.

"Thanks master that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Aurora sighed heavily.

"Are we ready to take off?" Torc nodded.

"The meat cans say were all clear." Aurora tensed and Paint looked as though he were about to kill something.

"Listen to me _adiik__." _Aurora hissed through her teeth. "My men have earned my trust and are far more deserving of it than you. So if you _ever _refer to them as _meat cans _again…" She posed. "Lets just say I'm not as forgiving as master Yoda."

"But master-" Torc tried to protest.

" No buts _adiik__." _Aurora cut him off. Paint looked inquisitively at the zabrak.

"How old are you kid?" Torc straitened.

"I'm almost 13 years old." He stated with pride. Paint chuckled darkly.

"A little short aren't you?" Torc scowled at him.

"Look kid I'll tell you what." Paint said bringing himself nose to nose with the padawan. "Were about the same age so I'll cut you some slack and if you're good I might not shoot you." Torc's eyes widened and he looked up to Barriss for help. The mirelian smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure he's not serious." Torc didn't look convinced.

"Barriss its time for our fleet to take off." Master Kenobi broke in. "Master Lunar." He acknowledged.

"Master Obi wan." Aurora replied with a nodded. She then turned to Paint. "We should probably be heading out to, you know how the boys get when they have to wait." Paint chuckled.

"That I do 'rora." He agreed. And with that the 5 parted ways Aurora, Paint, and Torc heading for the north hanger bay, Barriss and Obi-wan heading for the south.

* * *

"Cody!" the Commander turned to see Gree approaching from across the south hanger bay. He smiled slightly and met his brother half way.

"Hay Gree what's-" the Commander cut him off mid sentence by draping one arm over his shoulder and squeezing so hard it hurt, not that Cody's burns were helping that at all.

"Listen Codes, Barriss is like a sister to me. So lets get one thing clear hear. If you hurt her in any way, I'll brake something you can not afforded to have broken." Cody swallowed.

"Yes sir." Gree grinned mockingly at him. He looked proud of the fact that he had just made 'the great Commander Cody' nervous.

"Glad we understand each other." Gree said with a smirk.

"Commander Gree." Both Clones turned to see general Unduli standing behind them.

"Ma'am." They both snapped into an automatic salute. Luminara set them at ease and they both took up parade rest.

"Commander are you ready to depart?" Gree nodded curtly in response.

"Yes general I'll be right there." Luminara nodded.

"Do hurry then commander." The Jedi turned quickly, her long black robs swinging behind her, and headed in the direction of her legion. Cody couldn't help but notice the cloudy expression that entered Gree's face as he watched her go.

And in that moment, seeing the way Gree watched her, that last little piece of the puzzle clicked into place for Cody. The commander softened slightly and looked to his brother with a mix of concern and pity. Gree noticed and scowled at him.

"Don't do that to me brother. I get it enough from my men." Gree slammed his helmet on his head, grumbling to himself. "I don't need pity." And with that the commander took off after General Unduli. Cody wondered idly if he would get the chance to see Barriss before her fleet took off but he doubted it.

The commander sighed sadly and turned his attention back to the bulkhead doors he was expecting General Kenobi to come out of any second. Kenobi had told him that the council had ordered him to come and pick up his new padawan. Cody wasn't to egger to meet them. His fear being that they would turn out to be another General Skywalker.

The bulkhead door opened and Cody felt his heart sore when he saw Barriss walking slightly behind General Kenobi.

_Yes, please yes, let it be true. _Cody begged silently to whatever god was willing to listen. He quickly snapped up into salute and Obi wan waved it off casually.

"Commander." He said with a smile. "I'm sure your familiar with padawan Offiee." Cody nodded quickly and managed to suppress a laugh.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you'll be working with her a good deal for the next few months. I'm her new master." It took every ounce of self-control Cody had developed in his 12 years of life not to scream with joy right there.

"Yes sir." He managed with only a slight smile.

"Well." Kenobi grinned. "I suppose we better be taking off then, the war is not going to fight itself you know." Both Commanders nodded quickly and hurried after the general up into the ship.

* * *

**Later that night in an empty hallway aboard the negotiator… **

Cody's strong arms held Barriss's body firmly against his; he was determined never to let go. A plan he knew would never actually work but it was worth a try wasn't it? And at the moment Cody didn't care if the grand Chancellor of the republic came walking down that hall, he wouldn't let her go.

The commander took in ever aspect of the woman he loved, the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, the way her body just seemed to _fit_ with his. It enchanted him to a point of no return.

Barriss smiled and reached up to cup Cody's cheek in her soft hand. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes gently and brought their lips together without a moment's hesitation.

The kiss was soft, gentle, but held a certain air of strength behind it, commitment, a promise that no matter what, they would stay together, be there for one and other, forever.

When they finally pulled away for air all either could do was smile.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Cyar'ika" Cody whispered to her huskily. Barriss smiled up at him and, in her native tongue of mirian, whispered.

"Oma et murac." And they kissed once more.

* * *

**Ok so there is literally **_**no **_**mirian language **_**anywhere **_**on the Internet. :/ So I used backwards Latin *^_^* don't you just love goggle translator? :D anyway this is the end collective words of protest from the audience someone throws a water bottle at me I'M SORRY OK! But I have a lot of writing I want to do on my other stories and stories I want to start and if I don't stop this now it will go on forever *dramatic echo* ever, ever, ever, ever. Ok enough of my randomness. Please review! :D **


End file.
